The Creature and The Marine
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: This story takes place in the game Aliens: Colonial Marines. Bella and Cruz never died and Wayland was never involved. On LV-426 Winter leaves himself behind so the others could escape. He meets a predalien that reveals the truth. And maybe takes a liking to him. M/M pairing. Don't like, don't read.


**This takes place in the game Aliens: Colonial Marines. I only own my OC Darkfang.**

Winter was wondering around, in hopes of finding a good place to hold up. He had been left behind since he stayed to buy the others sometime to escape. He was still on LV-426. He was on his way to the buildings near by to look for supplies such as food, water, and hopefully ammo. There has to be something right. When he reached the door he used the keypad to open it. He walk inside and held his motion sensor in his left hand and held his pulse rifle in his right hand. You can never be too careful when it's just you against probably hundreds of xenomorphs. He walk up the stairs to the second floor. On the second floor were apartment rooms. He looked in the closest one and found a clean room that wasn't ruined. He went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He smiled when he found enough food and drinks to last him a week at least. He grabbed an apple and went to find the bed room. When he found it he set down his pulse rifle and jump on the bed. He thought he'd never get to relax again. He slowly felt his eyelids get heavier until he began to drift off to sleep.

A few hours later he was still peacefully asleep until he felt something grip his arms tightly. He opened his eyes and to his horror he saw a predalien on top of him. He began to freak out as he tried to escape the creature's grip. Then he saw it's mouth move as it said. "Relax. I won't hurt you." He looked at the predalien in shock. "Did it just talk?" Winter thought in his mind then he heard the same voice in his head say. "Yes." He looked at it again and said out loud. "I'm losing it." Winter didn't know what to do. For all he knows this is either a dream or all the violence is driving him crazy. "I did talk." The predalien said. It was clearly a male. "Aliens can't talk." Winter protested. "Actually xenomorphs can talk, but those xenomorphs are parasites. My species can talk and give birth like humans. And those parasites...well I assume you know." He said as he got off Winter. The marine sat up and looked at the predalien. He was tall, muscular and had dreadlocks. Winter didn't know about predators or predaliens so he thought this was one he never seen before. "What are you?" Winter asked. "My names Darkfang. I'm a predalien. A crossbreed between a predator/yaujta and xenomorph." Darkfang explained. Winter was still confused though. "What makes him a yaujta?" Winter thought in his mind. "The fact that I'm muscular and dreadlocks." Said Darkfang's voice in his head. "How did you do that?" Winter asked out loud. Darkfang chuckled before saying. "I linked us while I was asleep. I can link up with others by biting them." Winter checked him self out before he found a bite mark on his right arm. "Why are you here?" Winter asked. Darkfang lied down next to Winter. "Because I was exploring this planet cause I heard the parasites were here. Then I found you on your own. So I thought I'd protect you." He said curling around Winter. Winter was confused and nervous at the same time. Then again it was actually kinda nice to have Darkfang around him. He rested his head against darkfang's neck, then slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Winter's POV**

I was waking up and looked around and didn't see Darkfang. What was I thinking? Of course it was a dream, then I heard glass break in the kitchen. I pulled out my monition tracker and what it was is still in there. I grabbed my pistol and slowly and quietly walked to the kitchen. My back was against the wall as I took a few seconds to try and prepare myself for what was in there. I immediately got out of my hiding place and saw something unbelievable. "Winter?!" It was O'Neal. My closet friend was here. Was this another dream? "Are you real?" I asked. He looked confused and said. "Of course I'm real." I walked up to him and touched him. I hugged him tightly. "O'Neal. You have no idea what it's like. This place is driving me crazy. I even had the weirdest dream." I said feeling relieved and happy. "What was the dream?" He asked. "I met a predalien." I reply. "A what?" He asked. I told him everything that happened in the dream from meeting Darkfang to him sleeping with me. "So...you dreamed that you slept with a guy?" He asked on the verge of laughter. "Shut up and get me out of here." I said in annoyance. He stopped and said. "Follow me. Alien lover. Ha ha." He said. "Shut up nugget." I said as he lead me out of the building. When we got outside I saw everyone. Bella, Cruz, Hicks, Bishop, and Reid. "Hey guys! Winter had a dream that he had sex aith some kind of alien hybrid. I hit the back of his head with my pistol. " STUP UP!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me like they were about to break out into laughter. "You really had that kind of dream?" Bella asked before she broke out laughing. Before I could yell at them their expressions change to a look that showed me there was trouble. But O'Neal's expression was more shock and amazement. He pushed everyone's weapons down and looked at me. "Uh...is that Darkfang?" He asked pointing behind me. I looked and saw him, then I gasped. So it wasn't a dream. He was looking at me. "So these are your allies?" He asked. And I nodded. "Well they seem nice." He simple said. Everyone was completely shocked. "Wow...you're big." O'Neal said as he and the others walked up to us to get a better look at Darkfang. I looked at him and asked. "Where did you go?" He looked down at me. He was 8 ft tall and I'm 6'6". "I woke up sensed parasites so I went to kill them so they wouldn't be a problem. When I got back I saw through the wall that you found your friends." He explained. "You can see through walls." Reid asked. He looked at her and said. "Yes. I have multiple visions. Of course my primary vision is the same as human." He explained. "What else can you do?" Bishop asked. Darkfang looked at Bishop before saying. "I have natural claws that come out of my wirst that I think of as wirst blades. I also have a blade that comes out of my tail and I can even tell who's friendly and who's not." Cruz came up to him. "Why are you here?" He asked. Darkfang then said something different from what he told me. "I came here to find and kill parasites. Now I'm here to protect Winter since we're friends." He looked at me and even though he didn't have any visible eyes I felt like he was winking at me. I blushed and asked. "What now?" Darkfang picked me up and said. "We need to hold up for a while. Then we can leave when we have a chance." He said as he carried me back to the building. This was embarrassing, but I didn't complain. I just relax and rested my head on his neck.

 **What do you think? Tell me in the reviews. This was my first Alien/Predator story. I'll need time to work on ideas.**


End file.
